The sound of love
by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: Nico is a typical outcast high school Freshman with a talent of playing the cello. Percy is a popular high school sophomore also, captain of the swim team. Given the differences they have one thing in common, they both have feelings for the other ( which they do not know of). What will happen when music brings them together? Multi-chapter Pernico AU high school fic. :) :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting :)

Hey guy's I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my song-fic "I am not alone". I greatly appreciated the love. I will be writing more song-fic's for just about every ship possible because I have ton's of ideas . Any way this is a multi-chapter Pernico AU highschool fic. Where Nico is an amazing cello player that not many people try to be friend except for my OC Kayla and, his half –sister Hazel and, a few others. But unbenounced to him he has managed to catch the eye of the schools star swimmer, Percy, which, just so happens to be nico's crush. So what will happen when Percy walks in on Nico Practicing his cello? Will they ever find out that they have feelings for each other? All questions will be answered…. Eventualy. ;)

**Warnings**: (Boy x Boy), (Girl x Girl) Relationships

**Pairings**: Percy Jackson/ Nico Diangelo, Annabeth Chasse/ Reyna Arellano, Jason Grace/ Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque/ Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez/ Kayla Wiliams (OC)

* * *

**Nico POV** :

'_That was supposed to be a triplet._ '

'_That was supposed to be an A flat not an A natural_'

'_I have to play it more legato this way it sounds smoother.'_

Currently I am trying to prepare my part of a cello duet for the orchestras' big end of the year concert. It is in two weeks and, we just picked the music out today but, we had to do some sort of ensemble for chamber orchestra tryout's. Chamber orchestra is the best orchestra in the school, they play the hardest music, get to play at payed gig's and, it mainly consisted of all seniors which makes it hard to get in as a freshman. It also looked good on college applications and, I know I am only a freshman and have a couple years until I have to really start worrying about college but I always try to plan ahead.

Damn, where is Kayla at she said that we were going to practice the duet after school and, school ended twenty minutes ago! Plus it is really getting creepy being in the west wing of the auditorium ( that doubles as a practice room) all by myself. '_Well maybe if I play some more it won't seem so eirie in here' _

Playing my cello aways makes me feel better. I remember when my sister died, I did cry for about a day but, the rest of my grieving consisted of my playing mt cello and letting my emotions out through song. Looking at the worn fingerboard on my instrument reminds me of the months when I would come home from school go to my room, do what homework I had been assinged, then play my cello for about four hours not counting breaks to eat or shower until I colapsed in my bed, mentally and physically exausted. The weekends I would mainly be in my room the whole day playing my cello. In those four month's I had compossed a cello solo, memorized The Six Cello Suite's by Bach and, played a moltitude of other pieces of music, my skill set improving the more I played. After those months it was easier for me to cope without having to constantly play cello and, to start hanging out with my friends (the ones I have). But playing my cello is very comforting to me and it probably will always be something that I turn to for comfort.

I was half way through the song when I heard the door click and creak open. I didn't bother stopping because I thought it was Kayla finally showing her sorry face around here. But the key word in that sentence is _thought_. That is why I was shocked when instead of looking into the grayish blue eyes of my best friend, I was starring into the mesmerizing sea-green eyes of the schools heart throb and, my crush. Percy Jackson.

**Percy POV**:

'_Come on Percy, just five more mintes, I can do this I just need to focus.'_

'_But what in the hell is a unit circle supposed to do, and why does it have so many pie symbols on it? Mmm…pie. Great now I'm hungry. Ugh!'_

This is the dialouge that was going through my head while I was in math class. Ms. Athena was going on a ramble about The unit circle and, why it was so important. I was honestly trying my hardest to pay attention and, not zone out like I usualy did but, having ADHD made that hard. This class was the worst class for me to stay focused in because, for starters it was the last period of the day so I was always thinking about what I would be doing after school. Which was mainly swim practice or hanging out with my friends and family. Second, I have never been good at math even in elementary school when they had to put me in special classes to help me. I guess it's because in math every thing has to be done in a certain order and, you have to be some what orginized. I am not organized, most of the time my backpack is a jumbled mess of paper's and, folder's (which said paper's should be in but, I was to lazy to put them in the folder's and, threw them in my backpack instead) and, food wraper's because I am always eating because I am always hungry.

The bell suddenly rang, jolting me out of my thought's.

"Finally." I muttered, standing up and stretching.

" Hey Perce, am I still coming over to your place for a sleepover tonight?" Asked my cousin, Jason as we were walking out of the classroom and, toward our lockers.

"If by sleep over you mean staying up all night watching movies, playing video games and, eating tons of junk food, then yes!"

"Hold on , we can watch movies but, we are _not_ watching Finding Nemo _again_."

"What are you talking about? Finding Nemo is a great movie!"

"Dude we have watched it like fifty times already!"

"I only counted forty, thank you very much!" I answered letting sass coat my words.

Jason face palmed and shook his head. I honestly didn't know what his problem was that movie was a classic.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

We both turned to the direction of the voice and, was greeted by Annabeth and her girlfriend Reyna walking our way.

I smiled and waved at them. "Hey, Reyna. Hey, Wise girl."

"Hey guy's! We were just discussing percy's Finding Nemo addiction."

"I do not have an addiction!"

"Oh come on seaweed brain, tell that to someone who hasn't kown you for year's." Replied Annabeth with a roll of her eyes.

"Annabeth's right," Agreed Jason while putting a hand on my shoulder and, putting a faux serious look on his face. "The first step to recovering addiction is acceptance."

"Oh, shut up. You guy's are just jealous because you have no taste in movies." I huffed and, crossed my arms with a pout.

They all started laughing. " Whatever man, I'll be over at five. I have to go meet up with Piper, Leo and, Frank. See you guys later!"

"Yeah, you better go find Piper before your ankle braclet starts beeping!" I called after his receeding form."

"Oh seaweed brain, you know your just jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Remember I'm gay so, why would I be jealous that Jason has a girlfriend?"

"I think she is saying that you are jealous because Jason is with the person he likes. While you are still pinning over a certain someone." Reasoned Reyna.

" What are you talking about?"

"I believe she is refering to a certain dark and mysterious Italian that you can't seem to take your eyes off of in english class" Annabath giggled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said turning to walk away so they couldn't see the heat rising to my face. I knew exactly who they were talking about but, I did not want to talk about it now. '_How did they know? I didn't tell them about how I felt about _him.'

"Don't play stupid with me, I totally see the way you drool over him every day in class. _Literally._"

" I do not stare at him and, I do _not_ drool over him."

She raised an eyebrow."Oh yeah, then tell me how many of your english paper's have drool spots on them, hm?"

"Oh would you look at the time, I've got to go and uh…. Return a book to the library before they close! See ya later!" I could hear them giggiling as I walked away.

' _Whew, that was close!_'

Okay confession time, I do have a major crush on the guy Annabeth and Reyna was talking about. His name is Nico Diangelo and, he has to be the hotest guy I have ever layed eyes on. First off he's Italian and, that is a massive turn on in it's self. He has black unruly shoulder length hair that compliments his pale skin. His eyes are a dark chocolate brown, sometimes they are so dark brown they look black. There are usually dark bag's under his eyes but, I think that just makes him look more adorable. He usually wears a black shirt (mostly band T-shirt's), black or gray skinny jeans (which exsentuate his ass quite nicely) and, a black hoodie or jacket along with black converse. He doesn't talk very much but, when he does his voice is deep and as smooth as velvet. Most people judge him for not bring as social as other people but, to me it just makes him more intregigng. And yes I know he is a freshman and I am a sophmore but, I could care less as long as I could put my arms around his waist, maybe even kiss him and, feel his soft lips upon mine-

'_Whoa, Whoa! Stop thinking like that!_' I mentally scolded myself. I couldn't think that way, he probably isn't even gay. Even if he was I am sure he wouldn't like me. I'm not even sure if he likes me as an aquaintane let alone like that. I mean he hasn't said a word to me, even when I got up the nerve to say 'hello' to hima couple of times, he just nodded and said nothing but, I tried not to let it get to me too much. But it's hard…

I was currently walking down the hallway with the gym and, the music wing in it. I was broken out of my thoughts by beautiful music that sounded like it was played by an angel. It was so full of emotion and passion I had to see who was playing the heavenly melody. I started my search by walking down the hallway that branches off of the main hallway where all the music rooms are. I didn't find anyone so I looked in the auditorium. It sounded closer now but the person was not on the stage. That's when I noticed gray folding dividers in the back of the auditorium and, the closer I got the louder and clearer I could hear the music. I steped out of the main entrance doors to the auditorium and saw other doors on either side of me. I went to the one on my right and looked through the window on the door.

I could not believe what I was seeing. It was my dark angel, Nico playing a cello, he was the source of the beautiful music. '_Could he get ant more attractive?_'

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice I was opening the door and, entering the room. It's like he was a magnet and, I was a small paper clip being pulled closer to him with out even noticing. His arm with his hand that held the stick thing ( I think it is called a bow) was moving in langquid motions, left to right. The fingers that were playing the the notes on his instrument were shifting up and down his instrument, as if he were a professional, while he shook them slightly to bring a better quality to the music. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration there was a look of determination in his eyes. But also at the same time his eyes were not as dark as thet usually were they were a lighter warmer shade of brown, they also seemed to be full of a different emotion. Hapiness. He seemed at ease and, relaxed which made me happy as well.

He didn't stop for a couple of minutes, so I took the opportunity to marvel is astonishment of the raw talent he possesed. He then stopped and looked at me, sea-green eyes clashed with chocolate brown. My heart started beating out of my chest and I could feel the blush threatening to cover my face. His eyes grew wide with a look of pure shock on his face and, Droped his bow on the floor, that's when I realized I may not be the person he was expecting.

* * *

There it is the first chapter! I know that Percy's POV was way longer than Nico's but, I will make up for it in later chapter's and we will learn more about Nico and, Percy. I am not sure how offten I will update but I will try to not take too long. I hope you like it so far and, please review. Thanks for reading! See you at the next chapter!

~ Kim :P


	2. Chapter 2: Practice

Chapter 2: Practice

Hey guys it's me again, first off I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed and, followed this story. I was actually pleasantly surprised that so many of you liked this so much and, it makes me really happy that you liked it.:) So here is the next chapter I will be changing POV's frequently , this chapter starts off In Kayla's (my OC) POV so that we can focus on the relationship between her and Leo, which they aren't together… _Yet_;) Then it changes to Nico's POV to the situation that is in progress. P.s. I just noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Sorry!

**Warnings**: (Boy x Boy), (Girl x Girl) Relationships

**Pairings**: Percy Jackson/ Nico Diangelo, Annabeth Chasse/ Reyna Arellano, Jason Grace/ Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque/ Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez/ Kayla Wiliams (OC)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the any characters from PJO/HoO I just own my OC and the plot!

**Kayla POV:**

'_Okay, so I have to go to my locker get my math and, Spanish textbook then, hurry to the west wing and, hope I am not too late. Then…'_

I was currently going over what I have to do today after school as I was fighting through the crowds of people to get to my locker. It's my way of being somewhat organized even though when I finally made it to my locker and opened it, it looked like a bomb went off in it with papers scattered everywhere. I was deep in thought and, busy shuffling through the papers in my locker so, I didn't feel someone walk up behind me. You see I can usually sense when somebody approaches me (don't ask how) but, I was distracted so I yelped in surprise when someone whispered in my ear.

"Hola mi corazón." I spun on my heel quickly only to be met by a boy with Light brown skin and, untamed curly black hair. He has soft warm brown eyes that seem to have specks of gold that seem to glow every once in a while. Though that may just be the mischievous glint in his eyes that seem to go with the smirk plastered on his face that usually told you he was up to no good.

It was Leo, my childhood best friend (aside from Nico). He proceeded to wrap his arms around me in a warm embrace, people referred to him as the human space heater because, he seems to radiate warmth.

I groaned. "Leo you know I'm in your Spanish class and, I know what you mean when you say that now." I said though it was muffled by his chest. I was probably one of his only friends that were shorter than him, with him standing at 5'7 and me at 5'4.

"I know"

"Then why do you keep calling me that? I mean, isn't that something you would call you girlfriend or something? And could you let me go? I would like to be able to breathe again."

He chuckled nervously and let go. When I looked up at him (Yes I have to look up at him. It's so unfair!) There was a red tinge coloring his face.

'_Why is he blushing?'_ I thought. '_I probably just embarrassed him because he views me as a sister… But, then again since when does Leo get _embarrassed_?' _

"Sorry and, 'Mi corazón' as it is used as a term of romantic love, it can also be used in a platonic type of love too. Only _if_ you want to take it that way." Leo mumbled the last part but, I was too busy reassuring myself of my suspicions.

'_See, just like I thought he loves me as a sister, nothing else.'_

You see Nico and I have been having arguments over who likes who. For example, Nico has a crush on the captain of the swim team, Percy Jackson and, he thinks he would never have a chance with him. Even though I tell him continuously that Percy likes him back. How do I know? Well for starters I have eyes that work, so it's pretty easy for me to see when Percy is staring at Nico in English like a lion stares at a steak. It is also easy to see Percy drooling like his mouth is the Niagara Falls. And I don't even want to think about the way that Percy looks at Nico when Nico drops something on the ground and, he has to bend over to pick it up because, it scares me and, makes me shudder.

Nico on the other hand swears on his life that Leo loves me with a burning passion (**A/N**: Pun intended! I know I'm terrible! LOL! :P) I tell him he has gone insane, that Leo sees me as the sister he never had but, he just blocks me out and says I'm wrong. Nico can be extremely stubborn sometimes but, I can too, that's why we make good friends.

I just can't begin to fathom why Leo would like me if he did (which he doesn't). For starters I'm not pretty, at least compared to most of the girl's at this school. I don't have the perfect slim figure like most girls here have, I don't wear skirts or girly things like that, and instead I wear skinny jeans and t-shirts almost every day. I have eyes that seem to change color between grey, blue and, greyish blue (Which is kinda cool but, at the same time a little freaky) and, I have golden hair that goes down to the middle of my back. I am a book nerd who is always reading and or writing stories about the books I read, so you would call me a fangirl. I am also a musician that is always singing to myself or playing my various instruments instead of hanging out with my friend's. Leo could definitely do way better than me.

"Kim! Earth to Kim!" Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face which abruptly broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well welcome back to earth did you enjoy your trip to Mars? Oh, did you see aliens or did you see the death star go by?"

"Oh, shut up! I was just thinking."

"Well at least now I know you can think." He retaliated with a smirk.

"Ha-Ha." I said with not an ounce of mirth in my voice. I then noticed he was carrying a duffle bag which is odd because, the most he usually carries is his light back pack and tool belt. "Hey what's with the duffle bag?"

"Oh this is my uniform for practice."

"Practice? Since when do you play sports?"

"Me playing sports? No, this is for cheerleading practice."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Cheerleading? Leo, is there something you would like to tell me? I mean I have no problem with it but, you could have at least told me so I could have helped you find a boyfriend."

His eyes started bugging out so much I thought they would pop out of his head. "Wait, What?! No, no, no, no. It's for a skit the student government is doing for the last pep rally of the year; instead of female cheerleaders it's going to be male cheerleaders. They asked me to do it because they know I have no shame."

That is true I mean I am talking to the guy that once ran around our middle school in only his boxers screaming, 'I am the real captain underpants!' because, someone agreed to pay him twenty-five bucks if he did( even though I think he would have done it anyway). And he did it during passing time so, everybody saw it which, led to many videos on YouTube with upwards of one million views.

"Alright, alright, just don't forget your sports bra and, your pom-poms." I giggled.

Leo shot me a death glare which caused me to bust out laughing. This eventually caused him to start laughing too.

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get to practice."

"Alright, talk to you later."

I then proceeded to start walking to the practice room to practice the duet with Nico. I checked my phone; it said the time was 3:25 PM.

'_Oh my gosh I am so late, Nico is going to be pissed! But it didn't seem like I was talking to Leo for that long.'_

Things like that happen all the time when I talk to him. There have been many nights when Leo and I would start texting or Skyping each other at around eight at night and talk to each other for hours (with our longest video chat so far being 7 hours). And it's even worse when we have sleepovers, we usually staying up all night listening to music, watching movies, playing video games and, just talking. It's just so easy for us to have a good time together because, we like a lot of the same thing's and we are always joking around with each other and, that's the way it's been ever since we met in first grade. It's hard to imagine we have been best friends for all of those years.

I finally arrived at the door to the practice room and, braced myself to walk through the door and face Nico's wrath. I took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped through it. What I saw when I walked in was a surprise to say the least. It was Nico and Percy just standing there and, staring at each other like if they could die of embarrassment I would have walked in to two dead corpses on the floor. They were both blushing like crazy which caused me to smirk, although they didn't notice because, they seemed really deep in thought.

I cleared my throat to bring them back to reality and, they almost jumped out of their skins. They both spun around to look at me with a deer -in-headlights look. I had to suppress my laughter that threatened to come from my mouth.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, uh, no. Actually I better get going so I can get home before my mom starts freaking out… I'll talk to you later Nico. Bye Kayla."

With that he scurried out of the door rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. I stepped closer to Nico so that I was standing next to him. His face was still the color of a ripe tomato and, he was staring at the door that Percy just walked out through.

"Ssoo, what was _that_ about?"

**Nico POV:**

'_Oh. My. Freaking. God. What the hell is he doing here and, why has he been staring at me for the past two minutes?'_

I was in complete shock that I was looking at who I was looking at. It was Percy Jackson. I dropped my bow because; I was in so much shock that I lost feeling in my hands. Because Percy Freaking Jackson just walked in on me practicing and, started looking at me like I was the most interesting thing on this earth. That thought caused me to start blushing like crazy. I just couldn't wrap my mind around why he would be here and, he wasn't offering me any information and, that was starting to annoy me. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and, I had to know what was going on.

"Uhmm… No offence but, what are you doing here?"

He broke out of his trance and, looked at me like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhhhh… I heard you playing and, thought it was really good so I wanted to see who was playing."

Cue me smiling slightly and, blushing like an idiot, here.

"Uhh … Thank you."

There was another couple minutes of awkward silence but, this time Percy broke it.

"I didn't know you played the cello."

I wanted to respond with, 'I didn't even know you _knew_ me' or, 'I didn't know you cared' but, those sounded harsh and, I didn't want to send him the wrong message. So I settled for, "Yeah, I've been playing since I was in sixth grade."

I was surprised at how steady I was able to keep my voice. Even though inside I felt like I might have a heart attack any minute now.

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah."

"So, what were you playing?"

"Oh, it's the first movement of The Kummer Cello Duets. I have to practice it for the Orchestra concert in a couple weeks." At this point I had calmed down a bit, so it didn't feel like my heart was beating out of my chest and, my blush had went down from a deep red to a light pink.

"Well it sounds incredible. I think I'll go to the concert if there isn't swim practice, what time does it start?"

Well, so much for having calmed down. My heart was back to beating fast and, my blush darkened back to a deep red.

"It starts at seven."

"And what time do _you_ perform?"

"A-at seven-thirty." My charade of being calm was about to break.

'_Why does he care what time I perform? Why does he care about me at all?'_

"Okay, I'll make sure to at least be there by 7:25 because; I wouldn't want to miss your performance for the world."

My eyes widened and, my blush darkened if it was even possible. _'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ I was in complete shock I didn't know what to think. When I chanced to look at him, his eyes were also wide, like he realized what he said but, he was also _blushing_. _Why?_

We both continued to stare into each other's eyes but, we were also very deep in thought until someone cleared their throat. It scarred the crap out of me so I jumped a little and, spun around and, was then looking at a smirking Kayla. I honestly have never been so relieved to see her in my life. Even though I wanted to slap that smug look off of her face.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?"

"Oh, uh, no. Actually I better get going so I can get home before my mom starts freaking out… I'll talk to you later Nico. Bye Kayla."

Percy then made a bee-line out of the door. I then let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and, let my shoulders relax some. Kayla stepped next to me with a stupid grin on her face.

"Ssoo, what was _that_ about?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Oh come on; just tell me what happened and, what he said."

"Well, I was practicing the duet while I was waiting for a certain someone to hurry the hell up and, get their ass over here." I punctuated that statement with a pointed glare towards Kayla, who gave me an apologetic look in return. I took a deep breath and continued. "Any ways, I was practicing and, I heard the door open but, I just kind of ignored it because I _thought_ it was you but, when I looked up I saw… Percy. And…"

"And, what?" Kayla prodded on.

"And, at first I was just too shocked to do or say anything and, he just stood there staring at me and, it started annoying me so I asked him what he was doing here. When he answered he said that he heard me playing when he was walking down the hall and, wanted to see who was playing because, he thought it sounded really… good."

"Mhm."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, continue." She waved me on with a knowing smile on her face.

"So I thanked him, there was another awkward pause, he said he didn't know I played, he asked me a couple other questions then he asked me what I was playing and, I told it was a duet for the concert. After that he told me he was going to… come to the concert to at least see the duet and, that…. He wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kayla started smiling so wide I thought her face was going to crack in half. "Oh really! And what did you say?

"I didn't say anything we just started staring at each other in shock and, confusion. Then you came in."

"Well I say that means we have to absolutely perfect this duet for your future boyfriend." She said with a voice dripping with mirth.

"Oh shut up, you know that would never happen. Besides I don't think he will come to the concert, he was probably just saying that to be nice."

She sighed in annoyance. "Fine whatever you say, let's just start practicing."

"Whoa, not so fast. You're not off the hook that easily. Where the hell were you when all this was happening, hmmm?"

She started biting her lip and, squirming under my intense glare.

"Ummm… I was talking…. to Leo."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow and, smirk at her. "Well then, speaking of future boyfriend's, how's yours?"

"Oh shut up, how many times do I have to tell you he doesn't like me like that, he only sees me as a sister, nothing else."

"Well, Hazel _is_ my sister and, I sure as hell don't look at her like he looks at you sometimes." I said while waggling my eyebrows in suggestive manor.

She started blushing and, glaring at me then shot me the bird, which only caused me to bust out laughing.

When I finally calmed down from my fit of laughter, we then proceeded to start practicing and, after about an hour, pack up our instruments and started the trek back to our homes. With both of us emotionally and physically drained from the embarrassing day that hopefully, now lay behind us.

So that's the second chapter, I'm sorry about the self-angst with Kayla but I felt it was needed because the OC is based off of me (just with a fake name) and, it usually makes the story better in the end, ssooo I guess I'm sorry but, not sorry. Any ways please PM or review to tell me if you liked this chapter. I will try to update every week. Thank you for reading! P.s. Thanks again for all the follows and reviews, you guys are the best!

Kim :P


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note (Sorry!)

Hey guys, I am ssssooooo sorry! I promise I have not died or dropped off the face of the earth. I have just been super busy with orchestra rehearsals and, I have not been feeling good at all. The story is _far_ from over and, I am currently writing the next chapter. But, I will not be able to post it this weekend because, I am going on a trip with my schools music department to Universal Studios Orlando so that means I will not have my laptop I will try to get the new chapter up by Wednesday. Again I am so sorry and, I hope you understand! Thank you for all of the reviews and, follows that I've gotten since the last chapter. You guys are the best!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I was just really busy last week and, then this past Monday I came down with a sinus infection so I have felt horrible this week. It just has not been a good couple weeks for me but, I am back! So this chapter starts off in Percy's POV. Him and Jason are having their Bro night (Percy is currently freaking out, wonder why *whistles innocently*). So on to the story!

**Warnings**: (Boy x Boy), (Girl x Girl) Relationships

**Pairings**: Percy Jackson/ Nico Diangelo, Annabeth Chasse/ Reyna Arellano, Jason Grace/ Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque/ Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez/ Kayla Wiliams (OC)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the any characters from PJO/HoO (Or anything from Psych, you will see.) I just own my OC and the plot!

**Percy POV:**

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I said that but, I'm sure I just freaked him out even more. Hell, I don't know what I was thinking when I walked into that room! Now I'll never have a chance with him, he probably thinks I'm some weird stalker. But what if I really am just a strange stalker? Oh my god! I am a creeper stalking some younger boy. Can't you get arrested for that? This is so bad I-"

"Percy! Calm down, your giving me a headache!" Demanded Jason, I abruptly stopped my rambling and, pacing my blue carpeted bedroom floor.

I heaved a sigh. "Your right I'm sorry, this isn't right for me to bother you with my stupid love problems. But how could I have been so stupid as to do something so… stupid? Why couldn't I have just minded my own business?"

"Because that isn't your style, you're always nosy. I mean remember when you found out I had a crush on Piper and, every day you would constantly nag me to tell her?"

"Well that was just me being a supportive and encouraging friend/ cousin." I said in defense."

"Then when you practically interrogated Piper until she admitted that she had some feelings for me as well."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well….."

"Then when you invited us over to your house and, locked us in your closet until I asked her out and, she said yes. And, let's not get started on how you texted me throughout our first date so you could know what was going on. Then-. "

"Fine, I guess I can be a little nosy-. "

"A little-?!"

"But still, I'm worried of what he thinks of me now. What if he never talks to me again Jay? I wouldn't be able to live myself."

"Perce, everything will work out fine. I'm sure he doesn't think you're creepy; he was probably just surprised to see you or, anyone in that matter. You're just over reacting, now come on let's slay some zombies, shall we?"

I sighed. "You're right Jason I am over reacting. Also I think we should watch a movie right now instead."

"Okay, which movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know." I said with a smirk.

"No, I don't, just tell me what you want to watch."

I threw my hands up in the air like a little kid and, yelled cheerfully. "Finding Nemo!"

Jason groaned and, face palmed at my childish antics. "No!"

"Please," I said with puppy dog eyes and, a pout. "It would make me feel better."

Jason groaned, "Fine!"

"Yaaay!" I cheered clapping my hands and, bouncing up and down.

"My god Percy, sometimes I swear your five years old." He said while reaching for the worn plastic case and, putting the disc inside the DVD player.

"Hey, hey…. Six!" I yelled in mock anger.

Jason just rolled his eyes at my bad joke and, selected the play option on the blue selection menu in which we have seen many times before.

**Kayla POV:**

"I'm telling you Neek's that boy likes you, A LOT! The only thing you have to worry about is what you will be wearing on your first date."

"I have told you a million times that he does not like me and, there will not be any dates!" Nico replied annoyed."

"Alright, alright, Mr. 'I'm in denial' I will drop the subject for tonight."

"Thank you."

"Anyways I'm going to get the food; you get the first season of Psych ready on Netflix. Got it?"

Nico raised his right arm in a solute. "Yes ma'am!"

I just rolled my eyes and, walked out of my room to the kitchen. Nico was over at my house for a sleep over until Sunday afternoon. Our plans for the weekend are as follows. Watch as many seasons of Psych as possible. Why? Because that is one of Nico's and my favorite show's also because, they officially ended the series (**A/N:** ), so we thought 'Why not?' Also we are going to eat tons of junk food, which is good for Nico because, he seriously needs to gain some weight .I mean he is practically just skin and, bones. So overall it should be a great weekend.

I walked back to my room and, nudged the door open with my foot. My arms were full of assorted chips, candy's, popcorn and, soda's. When I made it into my room Nico had Netflix up on my laptop with the first season of Psych waiting for us to press play. Nico was spaced out though, lost in his own thoughts. I set the stuff on my bed.

"Thinking about your boyfriend, lover boy?" I joked.

Nico groaned, apparently not enjoying my wonderful sense of humor. "I thought you said you were going to drop that subject?"

"Okay, that's the last time I will mention him." I said, rolling my eyes in fake annoyance. "Now let's start the season, shall we?"

I sat down next to Nico and, got comfy. I was just about to press the play button but, then I got a notification that I had an incoming Skype call from non-other than Leo Valdez. I groaned internally, '_Nico is going to have a field day with this.'_

Nico looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and, a knowing smirk on his face. "Well, look whose calling, if it isn't your boyfriend. Is he calling to check up on you and, wish you good night?" He teased with sarcasm dripping from his words.

I promptly shot him a death glare and, thumped him hard on the fore head.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his forehead. After he mumbled under his breath for a few seconds he started looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you going to answer? I mean if you don't he might get worried and, we don't want your boyfriend getting worried, do we?"

I glared daggers at Nico and, I had the strong urge to hit him upside the head but, I instead clicked on the accept button. In a matter of seconds my blank computer screen was soon occupied by an image of Leo's face. His face lit up when he saw me on the other end. His eyes shining with happiness and, an adorable grin on his face and- Wait? _'What in the hell am I thinking? Adorable!? What in the fu-'_

"Hey Kayla!" His face then contorted in confusion. "Hey…. Nico?"

Nico, who was sitting next to me, simply waved and reached for a bag of chips to open.

"No offence," Leo started. "But, what are you doing over there?" When he said that there was something weird going on with his voice that, I didn't know if it was the crappy quality of the audio or him. But, why? '_Hey put that aside there is nothing wrong with Leo. Plus if there was he would most certainly tell me.' _So I did exactly that and, smiled back at Leo.

"Oh, Nico is staying at my house for the weekend. Since it's been awhile since we have had a sleepover."

"Yeah, plus it was like the only weekend you two didn't already plan to spend together so, I thought it would be perfect." Nico said snidely. I elbowed him in the ribs and, he hissed in pain. While I was trying to keep the blush off of my face. Nico was right though; this is one of the rare weekends that Leo and, I did not plan on spending together. The only reason of that is because, Leo had to go and, visit his father. Leo and, his father have a complicated relationship. You see, his dad is the owner of Omega construction, the largest construction company in America. This means he barely has time for any his children (he's a player and, has tons of kids all with different women). So, he usually gives his children assigned weekends to visit him and, this weekend was Leo's turn. Now, I already knew that Leo was going to contact me like he does every night but, it kind of slipped my mind because of everything that had happened today. If I had remembered I would have told him to just text me for tonight. Why? Just because, I would rather not have to see the knowing smirk that Nico is sending my way or, this way I wouldn't have to hear all of the crap he will be talking later.

When I looked back at the screen there was a light pink tinge covering his face. _'Why is he blushing so much lately is he sick or something?'_ I thought.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly

Nico lightly chuckled and, said. "No, it's cool. I understand you guys are best friends." After he said that he sent me a look that communicated the message 'You owe me because, I could have just embarrassed the hell out of you but, I was nice.'

'_Oh great, now I have two things to look forward to tonight. Watching Psych and, listening to Nico tease me constantly about Leo. Oh joy.'_

**Leo POV:**

'_Why am I not saying anything?! Why am just sitting here and staring at her like some love struck idiot?!'_

'_Oh, yeah because, I am exactly that.'_

You see I am currently staring at the love of my life right now but, she has no idea of the feelings I have had for her since first grade. And yes, I know what you're thinking, isn't it a little too young to know what love is at seven? Usually yes but, for some reason after we had gotten to know each other and, became best friends I could tell that I had some feelings for her. As we got older the stronger those feelings got. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on (and, that says a lot considering how long I have known her). But she doesn't even thin she is _pretty_, which is a hundred percent false.

To me she is as attractive as a professional model. From her long golden brown hair that seems to shimmer in the sunlight. To her beautiful eyes that seem to change from clear blue to shades of gray that I love to look into. Then there's her curvy figure that to me is a major turn on. I mean come on; I'll admit that I've caught myself looking at her… assets a little longer than a typical friend should. But, what can I say I'm still a heterosexual teenage male. Which with that stated, always made it hard for me when we had sleepovers and, she would snuggle up to me in her sleep. Which I am not complaining about it's just hard for me to resist the urge when I wake up before her in the morning to just kiss her awake. To fight the idea of those soft, full lips on mine then, our limbs tangling up as we fight for dominance. Then-.

"Leo… are you okay? You seem a little…. flushed."

'_Damn me and, my teenage hormones! The worst part is that she probably caught staring at her too! Crap!'_

I caught a glimpse of Nico in the background, putting a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Unfortunately Nico is, as far as I know, the only person in our friend group who knows of my crush on Kayla. He was always able to see through my charade that I _only_ thought of her as a friend, well obviously that is a lie. Also unfortunately, Nico is the closest friend to Kayla aside from me. So, I am like ninety-five percent sure that he has told her but, the reason I am not I am not a hundred percent sure is because, she shows no signs of knowing. She still treats me as she always has. She still lets me sleepover at her house; she still lets me hold while she sleeps, she still talks to me normally. Hell when I told her I was on a 'cheerleading team' for a minute she thought I was _gay_. So, does she know or not?

At this point of my internal rant of self-pity, I noticed that Kayla was staring at me intently with a worried look on her face.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"What! Oh, um I'm fine. Never better, I just … zoned out a little that's all. Sorry."

Kayla gave me a strange look but, nodded as if she wasn't suspicious. "Okay."

This was getting really awkward, really fast. I had to think of some way to get out of this situation before I died of embarrassment and, fast. Finally an idea for a diversion popped into my mind.

"Yes, dad!?" I yelled, pretending as if my dad has even spoken a word to me since I've gotten here (he's been 'busy'). I acted like I was listening to what he was saying but, I was really counting '_One Mississippi, two Mississippi.' _In my head until I got to ten.

"Okay, I will be down in a minute!"

I feigned a sad smile (trying to hide my relief) and, looked back at my computer screen.

"Sorry I have to go. My dad wants to have a talk with me, probably one of those 'father-son' talks you have after you haven't communicated for a year."

Kayla got a look on her face that was a mixture of sadness but, understanding and nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later though. How does… Sunday night sound?"

"That sounds g-great."

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Yeah, Bye."

When my computer screen went black and, I logged off of Skype. I plopped back onto my bed (making sure not to kick my Laptop) and, looked up to my ceiling while heaving a sigh of relief and, aggravation.

'_Why do I always make myself look like an idiot in front of her lately?'_

'_Maybe because, you are one.'_ Piped in the annoying voice of self-doubt in my head.

'_Shut up, self!'_

I have been having these sorts of internal conflicts for a couple of months now. Luckily, it only happens when I think about Kayla. Unluckily for me, I tend to think about her a lot.

Well hopefully all of these arguments will stop if, no, when I tell her how I feel. Yep, I have already planned to tell her everything and, _finally_ ask her out this upcoming Friday in a _big_ way. Then I will be happy, she will be happy and, everything will be great, just how I planned it.

'_Unless she rejects you, of course,'_

'_Shut up, self!' _

**Nico POV:**

Hu-rah it's Monday. This means I get to listen to boring lectures all day, about things I will never use in real life(for example algebra)and, be virtually locked into a large (but, not large enough)building with about four thousand idiotic people around my age. To me it's like a jail that you're in for about eight hours of the day until they let you go home for the rest of the day. But, to others this is Bloomington High school, home of the bulls.

I was currently wading through a sea of stupidity which, is also known as the student body of this school. Although it isn't that hard for me to maneuver through the crowded hall's seeing as I'm short and, skinny. I finally made it to Kayla's locker which is where we meet after third period so that we can walk to our fourth period together, which is English.

Kayla was leaning against the wall next to the group of lockers and, she seemed to be deep in thought about something. Scratch that, about someone. I have a pretty good feeling that she is thinking about a certain Latino boy that video messaged her Friday night while I was at her house.

Honestly it kind of pains me to see just how oblivious they are. I mean the way they are always sneaking glances at the other (mainly Leo), the way they practically spend every spare moment they have together. Also let's not even start on the way they talk about each other when the other isn't around and, the sad part is that I don't even think they even realize they're doing it. They really just need to get together and, of course I'm probably going to have to do it because, they are both too in denial to see that they really like each other. But I'll handle that later. Now my main focus is getting to English on time.

"Hey Kayla." I say breaking her from her thoughts. She jumped a little in surprise. Okay, scratch that she wasn't just deep in thought; she was in La-La land.

"Oh, hey Nico. Ready to go to class?"

"I don't know, are you?"

She sighed and, rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Sassy pants, I am."

We then fought our way through the crowds of students and, finally made it to our English class. When we stepped in the door I heard the song "Don't worry, be happy" being played as it was every day by our English teacher, Mr. Ledge. He is a man in his late fifty's and, he always wore a dress shirt and, a pair of dress pants every day. He is a laid back guy who loved to talk about poetry and, classic rock and roll music. You could easily mistake his English class as a philosophy class with his speeches on transcendentalism and, Intuition and, stuff of that nature. Many people hate how he has us read and, write a lot of poetry but, writing and interpreting poetry always came easily to me. So his class was semi-interesting to me.

Mr. Ledge was currently on his computer so, Kayla and, I walked to our seats near the front of the room but, not too close to the front. Kayla sat next to me and started taking stuff out for class. There were only about ten other students in the room, seeing as the others tend to arrive a minute before the tardy bell rings.

A couple more minutes passed as I doodled in my notebook when I heard a distinctive laugh and, I lifted my gaze towards the door. I was met yet again by a very attractive boy with the most stunning blue-green eyes.

He also has the most perfect raven colored hair that looks to be tinted blue when you look at it from a certain angle and, it is always swept to one side like he just walked through a wind storm. He has a smile that could (and, to me does) light up a room and, warm you to the core when it's directed your way. He also has perfect tanned skin that covers muscles toned perfectly from swimming. He is wearing a sea foam green shirt (that makes his beautiful eyes stand out even more) and, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans (that extenuates his toned legs and, ass _very_ nicely) along with a pair of navy blue Converse. In other words, he is the epitome of sexy and, unattainability.

'_Wait, why is he looking at me? Shit! Have I been staring at him this whole time?! Oh, fuck my life!'_

I quickly looked back down at my English binder like it was the most interesting thing on this planet as a blush rose to my face. Percy looked at me for a few more seconds (Why?!) then, finally proceeded to walk to his seat closer to the back of the room. I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding and, I heard Kayla snickering at me quietly.

I shot her a death glare. "Shut up." I hissed annoyed and, a little pissed off. How dare she laugh at my pain, what a friend she is.

"Sorry." She said, still giggling lightly. I scowled and, I was about to give Kayla a few choice words but, the bell rang saving Kayla from my rant. Mr. Ledge stood up from his chair and, walked to the front of the room.

"Alright, alright. How is everyone doing this lovely morning?"

There was a mixture of groans, grumbles and, grunts as our reply.

"Whoa guys, don't get too enthusiastic on me." He said in his usual joking manor. "Well let's get down to business. As you all know we only have a few more weeks of school so, Uh-oh. What is that I hear?" He then knocked on a desk that someone was currently sleeping on and, effectively woke him up.

"That is opportunity knocking!"

When Mr. Ledge did that it usually meant that he was about to assign a project so, everyone was less than enthused.

"Now this project will be worth two hundred points."

Mr. Ledge then went on explaining that we were going to make a collage of pictures that represent what poems, books, movies, etc. That we have read throughout the year. Also we have to write our own credo's, which are basically your own rules that you live by.

"Now I know this is a lot of work so, I am going to assign you partners to work on this project with."

He then started naming off groups of two until there was only six other people left without partners including Kayla and, I. I have already assumed that I would be paired with Kayla, as usual.

"Octavian and, Reyna."

'_That will be an interesting pair. I heard they hate each other.'_

"Annabeth and, Kayla"

'_Wait what! That means there's only one other person left! No, anyone but him! No, no, no-!'_

"Percy and, Nico."

'_Kill me now!'_

Ha-ha another cliffy, I know please don't throw bricks at me I don't want a concussion. Any way there was a lot of development in this chapter and, also some fluff (which is always a good thing). Also to the topic of how Leo is going to ask Kayla out, I can't tell you about it yet. I have been sworn to secrecy by Leo, Sorry! :)Also expect more development in the relationship between Percy and, Nico!:) I hope you liked this chapter and, please review or PM me to tell me what you thought because, it truly motivates me when you do so. Thank You!

Kim :P


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! I am sssoooo sorry that it has been so long. I guess I don't have any real good excuses for my absents other than it was my birthday like a week and a half ago and, I actually had to complete the same English project as Percy and Nico and, it is not as easy as it seems. Plus I made this chapter _super_ long for two reasons: 1) I like long chapters so, this is kind of an apology, 2) I didn't want to leave you on another cliff hanger, again. This chapter is just about seven thousand words without the authors notes. Be prepared for Pernico fluff, sneaky Annabeth, Angst and, Drama. It starts where the last chapter left off only in Annabeth's POV. Enjoy!

Warnings: (Boy x Boy), (Girl x Girl) Relationships, Kissing (not what you think ;), Mild cussing.

Pairings: Percy Jackson/ Nico Diangelo, Annabeth Chasse/ Reyna Arellano, Jason Grace/ Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque/ Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez/ Kayla Wiliams (OC)

Disclaimer: I do not own the any characters from PJO/HoO I just own my OC and the plot!

**Annabeth POV:**

'_Yes! This is exactly what they need! I am so ecstatic that Mr. Ledge toke my suggestion.' _

I looked over at Percy and had to keep myself from laughing too hard. His eyes were bugged out in shock, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water with the only sounds coming out being incoherent and, jumbled syllables. There was also a blush rising from his neck and covering his face, ending at the tip of his ears. It was hilarious and, it made my plan all the more worth it.

You see, I started formulating this fantastic plan after I heard about what happened on Friday from Jason. That's when I came to the conclusion that I had to take some sort of action to get Percy and Nico having work or do something together. This way they have to spend more time around each other. That's when the idea came to me, we all have the same English class, and our teacher usually assigns projects near the end of the quarter so, what would be different for this quarter. Usually for these projects he has us work in partners, but he has us pick our own partners to work with so, how could I change that? That was the part of the plan that I really had to rack my brain about, and after a couple hours of contemplating ideas I came up with a plan. _'It's crazy,' _I thought_ 'but it could work.'_

_** Flashback~ **_

I stepped off of the bus, and frantically made my way into a mob of students, which in turn got Percy off of my tail. We usually walk around and hang out with our friends in the morning before school starts, but I needed to do something important instead.

I made my way up stairs and, finally arrived at room 239. I was immensely happy to find the lights on in the class room and, Mr. Ledge sitting at his desk. I quietly opened the door, and stuck my head in.

"Um, Mr. Ledge can I have a minute of your time?"

"Why, of course Annabeth! Come on in." He greeted in his usual care-free manner, with an easy going smile. "So what's up?"

"Well Mr. Ledge, I was just wondering if you were planning on giving us an assignment or project for the end of this quarter."

"Actually it's funny you ask, I am going to assign a project today. Why?"

"Would you happen to be assigning partners for us to work on this project with?"

"Why yes I will and, I already have the groups picked out, and I kept the groups the usual ones that you guys work in. So, you and Percy will be paired up as usual."

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. Percy and, I would not like to work together."

"Oh. But, why?"

"Well, for our sociology class we have to do something that we normally don't do, for example, spend time with people we don't usually associate with, and write a paper on our experience. So, Percy and I thought that this would be a perfect chance to do just that."

I held in my breath after I was done speaking because, that was the most BS story I had ever heard. Hell, Percy and I weren't even in a sociology class; it was just some fable I came up with. I just hope it was at least believable. Mr. Ledge then started nodding his head like he believed my lie.

"Oh yeah, I have heard about those projects… Okay so, how can I assist you with your experiment?"

I let out the breath I was holding in, and had a miniature celebration in my mind that the hardest part of this plan was complete.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind breaking apart another group, and grouping Percy and I with them instead, that would be a substantially large sized contribution."

"Very well but, what people from your class period have you guys not conversed or spent time with?"

"Hmmm…" I feigned like I really had to think about the answer. "Oh, I know. What about Kayla and Nico? I for one know that we have not conversed with them very much. I would be glad to be paired up with Kayla, and Percy could be partnered with Nico." I explained.

"Alright, that will work out fine, I will change it."

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Ledge."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. See you in fourth period."

"Have a nice day Mr. Ledge." I said as I walked out of the door into the hallway feeling accomplished. Phase one in the 'Get Percy and Nico together' operation has been completed.

**~ End Flashback~**

After a couple minutes Percy remained still with a gob smacked look on his face. Even as people began to move around the room to their partners to begin working, as Mr. Ledge had told us to do. _'Time to initiate phase two!' _

"Hey, Kayla?!" I called out getting the other girls attention.

"Why don't you come sit back here?"

"Okay!" She answered.

I then turned to Percy. "And, why don't you go up there and, sit with Nico." I said, as I tried to keep the smirk off of my face. Though judging by the dirty look Percy was sending my way I knew I had failed to keep a straight face.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Just go up there and talk to him. Just be your usual great and, charming self."

He continued to glare at me for a few more moments then sighed, and mumbled "Fine."

"That's the spirit! Go get him sea lion!"

"Shut up." He groaned and, got up from his desk and walked up to Kayla's now vacant desk.

Kayla sat down in Percy's desk. "Hi."

"Hello." I responded. "So, what topic do you want to do the poster on?"

"Oh, I don't have any real preference, whatever you think will be better." She then paused, and looked toward Percy and Nico, whom were not talking and looking anywhere in the room but at each other. Kayla then turned towards me again. "Annabeth I have a serious question for you, and I want you to answer me truthfully... Does Percy have a crush on Nico?"

I was kind of thrown off guard by the sudden question, but I still responded with the truth. "Yeah, he actually has quite a huge crush on him."

She sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I knew it! I tried telling Nico that, but he wouldn't believe me because, he is in denial that anyone like Percy would reciprocate his feelings…"

"Wait! Are saying that Nico has a crush on Percy as well?"

"Oh, yeah. He has got it _bad_ for Percy. I thank whatever or whoever made Mr. Ledge pair them together this way they _have_ to spend time together."

"Your welcome!" I said with a mischievous smile creeping onto my face. Kayla looked over at me with a look of astonishment.

"_You _talked him into assigning us different partners?"

"Yep! It is all part of the plan to get them together." I said with a sense of pride.

"That's genius! I like the way you think. I was just going to lock them in the same room until they confessed their feelings for each other if nothing happened, myself."

"Don't worry that can always be plan B." I said with a slight laugh. _'At least I have someone else on my side.'_

"So, what is the rest of your plan?" She said with a mischievous smile of her own.

"Well I was thinking…."

**Percy POV:**

First off, what the flippin' hell!

Number one, whenever we get assigned projects I partner up with Annabeth because, she is my best friend and, she insists on never getting less than an A on any assignment.

Number two, Mr. Ledge just _had_ to pair me up with Nico?! I mean, I'm okay with working with other people but, it had to be the person I am crushing on? _'Oh my god, what am I going to do? I don't want to embarrass myself even more than I already have in front of him! Stick a fork in me because I am _so_ done.'_

Annabeth started speaking and, that shook me out of my daze of self-pity. "-You go up there, and sit with Nico."

I saw the growing smirk on her face, and gave her the worst glare I could muster. I was not particularly able to find the humor in this situation much like Annabeth was able to.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Just go up there and talk to him. Just be your usual great and, charming self." Annabeth said.

Now thanks to her little 'be yourself' speech, I felt as though I was going up there to ask him out, instead of just working on our stupid English project, and that did not help settle my growing nerves and, quickening heartbeat. Unfortunately I didn't see any way of escaping this, especially with Annabeth here because, I am sure she would forcibly drag my ass to the front of the room, and tie me to the desk that is now vacant next to Nico.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I mumbled.

Annabeth's smirk grew into a mischievous grin. "That's the spirit! Go get him sea lion!" She exclaimed embarrassing me even more with the stupid nick name.

"Shut up." I whined as I got out of my chair and proceeded to walk to the front of the room, and finally sit in the desk next to Nico. The palms of my hands began to sweat, my heart was racing, and… _'Wow, I sound like a little school girl with a crush. I need to snap out of it, and just… um, focus on the project! Yeah, I'll do that!'_

Then I decided to look over at the younger boy next to me to discuss what topic we should do our poster on, but I got a little distracted. Distracted by the way his black bangs fell in front of his breath taking dark eyes, and the way he was biting his bottom lip in a way I found adorable. _'Focus on the project!'_ my mind thankfully snapped me out of my thoughts before they went any further. I took a deep breath before I tried to speak to him.

"So, um, Nico. What topic do you think we should do our project on?" I asked, mentally congratulating myself on not saying anything stupid so far.

"Oh, uh, I would suggest that we do the p-poster on poems we have read this year. This way we can put pictures of the poets along with some quotes on the poster, plus we have many options of poems we could use."

"That seems like an awesome idea!" I agreed, feeling relieved that he had an idea of what to do because, I honestly had no clue what to do also, I was still getting distracted by…. Things. "So, when would be a good time for you so that we can work on this thing?"

"Well it's due on Friday, but we could probably get the poster done in a few hours so if we could meet at the library a couple days after school we would be fine. Only thing I can't do it today and Wednesday cause, I have lessons and orchestra practice."

"Well that sucks, I have swim practice on Tuesday and Thursday. Hmm… What lunch do you have?" Now I knew full and well that he had 5th period lunch because that was my lunch, and I may or may not look him occasionally during lunch since he sits a couple tables away… Okay, I stare at him sometimes ( a.k.a, all the time) but, he doesn't have to know that.

"I have lunch 5th period. You?"

"5th period, so maybe if you don't mind, we could work on it during lunch in the library?"

"That's fine. Did you want to start today, this way we have plenty of time?"

"That sounds great!"

"Cool, so I think we should definitely use "Self-reliance" by Emerson because…"

At that point I kind of blanked out. The many feelings I am feeling right now at just the prospect of spending even more time around Nico. I can't say that I am not happy about that, but I am also nervous as hell at the same time. I mean I only have the biggest crush in history on him, what could go wrong?

"… What do you think?" I heard Nico talking and, breaking me from my trance.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry what did you say?" I apparently amused him some way because, the corners of his mouth quirked up a little which promptly made my heart flutter.

"I asked you if you thought we should use some poems from Langston Hughes as well."

"Oh, yeah. Isn't he the one that wrote that poem that we read that was about America?" I asked, and Nico started chuckling lightly which also sent shivers down my spine because, his chuckle sounded as sexy as hell!

"Well, I guess so. Considering every poem we have read this year was in some way about America." He said smirking which sent another shiver down my spine.

'_He is getting to me so bad, and he doesn't even notice. Oh my god, give me strength!'_

The rest of the class period went on like that, with him naming different poets or poems we could include and, I got lost in the sound of his voice. Although soon we weren't acting awkward toward each other and, it also seemed easy for us to talk to each other. Although I still got distracted from time to time by the way his lips moved when he talked.

- -:P-

We had decided that we would go to lunch, eat quickly, and then meet at the library. So, I quickly made my way to the cafeteria, and got in one of the lines that only had a couple people already waiting. I then noticed a familiar mop of brown curls covered by a Rasta cap. It was my best friend Grover.

"Hey, G-man!"

He turned around and got an excited look on his face. "Oh, hey Perce!" He exclaimed giving me a bro-hug. "Hey, guess what they have for lunch?" He was practically jumping up and down; I know there is only one food that could cause him to act like this.

"Let me guess, it's enchilada day?"

"Yes!"

I laughed at his excitement that could only be described as the type that a little kid gets when they get exactly what they want for Christmas. We got our plates and walked to our usual table. I started eating my food quickly, but not as quick as Grover who was going back for seconds within three minutes. About five minutes after lunch had started; Annabeth strolled over to the table hand-in-hand with Reyna. Annabeth proceeded to sit next to me. _'Let the interrogation begin' _I thought.

"So…"

'_And here it goes…'_

"… Did you manage to woo him yet? What did you talk about _other_ than the project? Did you tell him you like him? Did you tell him you have the biggest crush on him of all time?"

"No, nothing, no and, Hell No! We just talked about the project that's it." Okay, that was kind of a lie. We did actually talk about more than the project, but it was more of just asking each other simple questions like, what classes and teachers we have, what's our favorite subject. Just as an ice breaker, but I know if I told Annabeth she would hassle me even more, and I had to get going.

I finished my food a couple of minutes later and, rose to get up from the table. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me as I slung my book bag over my right shoulder.

"And where are you going?"

"To the library to work on the project with Nico."

"Oh, really?" When she said that I knew if I stayed any longer this would turn into yet another embarrassing conversation. So, I took my chance and, just started walking away saying 'bye' and, waving over my shoulder.

It only took me two minutes to walk from the cafeteria to the library. I entered through the double doors and, was instantly hit with the scent of old books, which seemed to relax me a bit. But it didn't last long because, when I spotted a certain dark haired boy seated in front of one of the many computers in the library, my heart started to beat faster as it usually did whenever I saw him. I breathed in through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. I then walked over to where Nico was and, sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice me and, that's when I noticed he was listening to music while he searched the internet for pictures of famous poets. He looked to be in deep concentration; he was biting his lower lip slightly, and looking at the computer screen intently. He looked completely adorable.

After another couple minutes he was still completely oblivious to my presence so I decided to change that. I reached around to his shoulder furthest away from me and tapped it. He jumped a little and looked to his left, he furrowed his eye brows in confusion then turned to his right and, jumped a little again when he saw me, which I chuckled at. He removed one of his ear buds and scowled at me.

"That wasn't funny." He grumbled.

"I thought it was." I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, at least you finally showed up. What toke you so long anyway?"

"Hey, it was enchilada day I _had_ to enjoy it while I could." I said in defense.

"Hmm, didn't peg as someone that Mexican food so much."

"What other food is there?" I asked rhetorically.

Nico smirked. "Well, there's Chinese food, Italian food, French food-."

"Ha-ha very funny. You do know that was a rhetorical question though, right?" I said with no mirth.

"No, really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

I laughed lightly as I clicked onto Google on the computer that was in front of me.

"So, what have you gotten done already?"

"Well, I already typed out about ten quotes in different colors and fonts, so it will look cool and, I have already found a couple pictures to go along with the quotes."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Well you gave me a lot of time so…" He retaliated smirking.

"Hey! I already told you why I was late." I argued defensively.

"I know, I know you needed your Mexican food or you would have died without it." He said very sassily.

"Exactly!" I said mater-of-fact like.

Nico just rolled his eyes somewhat annoyed by my behavior. "Just get looking for more pictures." He ordered.

"Aye, Aye captain." I said sending him a smirk. He just rolled his eyes again and replaced his ear bud in his ear, and went back to searching the internet for photos. I then rummaged around in my back pack in search of my own ear buds so I could listen to Pandora. When I finally found them, I also couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. When I looked over my shoulder I was met by an icy glare from Octavian, who happened to be behind the check-out counter with a Teacher's Assistant badge around his neck.

He hadn't ever been my favorite person ever since fourth grade when I brought my favorite stuffed panda for show and tell, and he took it from me and cut it open with scissors. He got in trouble for it sure, but that was still my stuffed panda in which I loved very much. Anyway, in the present he was currently giving me a look that if looks could kill, I would already be in a casket and buried six feet under the ground. It really started to creep me out so, I turned back around and proceeded log onto Pandora, put in my ear buds, and search the internet. But, throughout the rest of the twenty five minutes that we had to research, I could feel Octavian's heated glare boring holes in my back.

When there was five minutes left in the period we called it quits and, saved all of the pictures and quotes on a flash drive Nico had with him.

"I'll just go get him to print these out for me then we should be good." He said motioning to the check-out counter. Before I could say anything he was already on his way there.

A couple minutes passed and Nico came back with the things for our poster. He also had a blush on his face in which I could not figure out why so I just let it pass.

"Okay we're all set." He said placing the papers in his English binder then put it in his back pack.

"Well, how much did it cost to print all of that out?"

Nico raised a fine eyebrow. "What do you mean 'cost'?"

"Well, usually the library charges you like five cents per page if you print something out. You mean he didn't charge you anything?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "No, he never charges me anything when I print stuff out here."

It seemed weird to me that Octavian would be nice to Nico, especially with the way he was glaring at us the whole time we've been here, but I didn't think too much of it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright, so do you want to come here during lunch again and finish the poster tomorrow?"

"That sounds good, and maybe if you don't get side-tracked by Mexican food, we could actually get the project finished too." He teased with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, shut up." I whined while playfully shoving him. He just laughed and, that's when I noticed that this is the first time I ever actually heard him laugh and, that it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I also realized I would do anything to hear his laugh again.

Just then the bell rang signifying that we should be going to our next class.

"Well, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." With that Nico walked away and was instantly lost in the crowds of people. I then proceeded to walk to my chemistry class already excited for tomorrow to come so that I could see Nico again.

-:P- -:P-

Today was finally Tuesday so, I ate my lunch as quickly as I could and, made my way to the library. When I entered my eyes immediately searched the entire library for any trace of Nico. I couldn't find him anywhere.

'_Hmm, guess I'm earlier than him for a change,'_ I thought slyly.

I started walking to the opposite end of the library where there were some bigger tables so that Nico and I had plenty of space to work on our poster. As I was walking passed the check-out counter, at which Octavian was already sitting behind. When he saw me he started to heatedly glare at me again and, cross his arms over his chest.

"Jackson." He said with a heavy British accent. "What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Not that it's any of your business but, I'm here to work on the English project-."

"With Nico?" He inquired heatedly.

Now I was completely confused on what was going on. "Umm, yeah. He's-."

"Don't get to close to him, Jackson." He all but growled.

'_What in the hell is his problem?!'_

"What are you talking about?" I was now looking at him as if he had grown a third eye. I was just so confused by his sudden case of (absolute) hatred towards me and, how it somehow included Nico.

"Octavian, could you come here for a minute hon?" Called an older lady from the book keeper's office behind the counter.

"Coming, Mrs. Harris." He answered in a fake, sweet voice. He then turned back to me and, if possible his glare had intensified.

"Just stay away from him, Jackson." He spat, then turned away and walked into the door to the book keeper's office.

I just stood there like an idiot trying to figure out what the hell just happened._ 'What the hell is his problem and, why did he tell me to stay away from Nico?'_

I was broken out of my train of thought when the doors to the library opened and Nico walked in looking as hot as ever. I tried to get the stupid look that was most likely plastered on my face and, sent him a friendly smile. He gave me a small smile in return, and that was enough for me to forget about all of the shit that just happened between Octavian and I. At that moment all that mattered to me was Nico and, spending time with him and, being close to him.

"Well, well look who's here early." He said coming to stand right next to me.

"Yep, I managed to resist the temptation of left over enchiladas for you. If I were you I would be honored, I don't just do that for anyone." I said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh, I am absolutely flattered." He said sarcastically and, rolled his eyes.

I laughed lightly and put an arm around his shoulders before I knew what I was doing. "You should be. So let's go work on this project, Huh?" Nico nodded his head in response and, when I looked over at him there was a light blush on his face which, has to be one of the cutest things I have ever seen. I then steered him towards one of the tables in the back, this way when Octavian came back out to the front, he wouldn't be able to see us and I wouldn't have to deal with him glaring at me.

When we got to the table we would be sitting at, we sat next to each other and, Nico started retrieving the pictures and stuff out of his back pack. I took out a pair of scissors, some two sided tape and, the poster board which was two large pieces of construction paper taped together but, it's what our teacher gave us. Nico also took out a pair of his own scissors, his ear buds, and what seemed to be a black IPod. He put one ear bud in and turned on the device, then turned towards me.

"If it's okay with you, why don't you cut out the pictures, I'll cut out the quotes, then when we're both done we can arrange them on the poster how we like them. Then we can tape then down then we will be done."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool."

I then got to work on cutting out the pictures and, he the quotes. When I was half way done, Nico was already done with his stuff and arranging it on the board. He was currently looking my way, waiting for me to finish.

"You could help me finish the rest, ya know?" I said in mock annoyance.

He put on a fake thoughtful expression. "Hmm…, nope. I've done most of the work so far so, it's only fair."

"Fine, but can I at least listen to some music? What are you listening to?" He looked a little surprised that I would ask, but he answered.

"Umm, Three Days Grace?"

"Cool! I love them!"

Nico raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Okay." He said and he offered me his ear bud that he wasn't currently using. It turns out the song that was playing was my favorite song "Never too Late". I started smiling and continued with my work. I was surprised to find that we had a similar taste in music and, that we seemed to like most of the same bands.

By the time we had five minutes left in the period we were just putting the finishing touches on the poster. It turns out that we make a good team and, that we work efficiently together. Nico was good at putting the pictures and quotes where they would complement the poster best and, I was good at taping them where they were supposed to go. It didn't start out like that but, it just ended up working out that way and, it seemed like we were done in no time.

"So what do you think?" Nico asked a little unsure.

"I think it looks great and, that we will definitely get an A."

"Cool, now all we have to focus on now is the credo essay, then we will be done with this stupid project."

"Well, when do you want to work on the essay?"

"We could start working on it tomorrow and perhaps get it done early or, we could take a break and, start working on it Thursday."

I thought about it and, automatically started feeling bad at the prospect of not spending time with him for one day. I know it sounds crazy but, I started to depend on talking, spending time, hell even just sitting near the dark haired male every day, even if it's only for an hour. I looked forward to hearing him tease me and, to see his smirk and, him roll his eyes at me when I make a stupid joke. Yep, you could definitely say that I have fallen for him _hard_.

"I say we should work on it tomorrow, this way we aren't rushing to get it done at the last minute." I explained while getting up and, that's when I realized I still one of his ear buds in my ear and, I automatically fell back into my chair ( for absolutely no reason) like the idiot I am. I heard Nico's glorious laughter and I felt my face heat up. When I dared to look over at him he was leaned back in his chair with his arms wrapped around his middle. His face was red with laughter and I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.

"Y-you okay there?" He asked between fits of laughter.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "It wasn't that funny." I grumbled.

Nico wiped at his eyes still chuckling a bit. "Yeah, it was." He then proceeded to put his stuff back into his back pack and, roll up the poster neatly. There was now one minute left before the bell rang so we got up and, started walking to the entrance of the library. Thank any and all gods in existence that Octavian wasn't at the check-out counter. I really did not feel like getting glared at for no certain reason. When we got to the double doors the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said while opening and, holding the door for Nico to exit.

"Thanks see you tomorrow." He said, and with that he was lost in the sea of people again.

- - ;) -: P- ;) -

It's Wednesday and so far it has been a typical anti-climactic day. In English Nico and I turned in the poster early, much to Mr. Ledge's surprise. It was now lunch, and I ate my lunch quickly and, I am currently on my way to the library. When all of a sudden I heard a crash and what sounded like scuffling. Then I heard something that sent my heart racing with anger and adrenaline, and drop at the same time with fear.

"Octavian get off of me! Let me go! Let m-mmph-mmmph!" I knew that voice all too well… It was Nico! I instantly took off running in the direction of the sounds of struggle.

'_Oh my god, what is that creep Octavian doing to him?! I swear if he hurts Nico, I will punch him so hard that when he finally lands, it will be in his grave!'_

"Get… off… me- mmph!" Nico yelled out. I was relieved that it sounded like I was close to his location. After what seemed like an eternity, yet it was only a few seconds, I turned down a hallway and, what I saw made my blood boil in rage and, roar in my ears.

Octavian had Nico pinned against a wall of lockers and, he was kissing him furiously while Nico thrashed around to get out of his grasp. A low growl formed in the back of my throat as I prepared to rip Octavian apart limb by limb, for what he is doing to _my_ Nico.

End of chapter.

Just kidding! :P LOL

**Nico POV:**

The week has been going great so far. I will admit when the week started I was nervous and, a little pissed off at Mr. Ledge. I mean, I'm sure anybody would be if they were paired with their crush for a project, but I actually enjoy working with Percy. Although it was a little awkward at first, the more we talked the more comfortable we got around each other. We were eventually teasing each other and cracking jokes. Percy had even made me laugh harder than I had in years; he even put his arm around me (which makes me blush whenever I think about it).

It turns out we like a lot of the same music and, that we can both be very sarcastic at times. It has gotten to a point that I like being around Percy, and talking to him (but I wouldn't tell Kayla or, she squeal like a fangirl when their OTP ship gets together. And I would rather my ear drums to not be destroyed, thank you very much). I guess I would consider him a friend, even though I want to be something more. But, I guess I can deal with just being friends because it's better than nothing.

Today is Wednesday, so I was currently on my way to the library to meet Percy and, work on our credo essay. I was just a few steps away from the doors of the library when Octavian came from what seemed like nowhere, and was standing in front of me.

Now I didn't know much about Octavian other than he was a sophomore, he was in my English class and, that he was a T.A at the library. He is tall and stands a little less than a foot above me. He is pretty skinny but, has a little muscle. He has what others would call straw like blonde hair and, has icy blue eyes. He isn't my type but he is _okay_ in the looks department, but from what I have heard other people don't like him that much. He apparently has an addiction with stuffed animals (but I don't judge) and, is arrogant and, untrustworthy. But I don't count on gossip to tell me about a person. Although, he has been acting weird lately, like on Monday he winked at me which kind of creped me out and, that he seems to stare at me, which is even creepier.

"Hello, Nico." He greeted in his typical British accent, the only thing different is that he was smiling at me. Which is weird because he usually never smiles at anyone.

"Erm, hello?"

"Hey, would you walk with me to my locker, while I ask you some questions about the English project?"

"Umm…" Okay, this seemed very out of character for him.

"Oh, it will only take a minute." He reassured me with an innocent smile.

"Umm… Okay."

"Great!" he said with his smile growing wider on his face. "Come with me." He then started walking away towards one of the hallways connected to the main hallway.

When I took a few steps down the hallway, two hands suddenly grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me against a wall of lockers. I closed my eyes because of the shock of pain that was sent through my body. When I opened them I was staring at a pair of ice blue eyes. Octavian had pinned me between the lockers and his own body.

'_What the fuck?!'_

"What in the fucking hell is your problem dude?!"

Octavian just looked at me with something that looked like hunger in his eyes and, licked his lips like I was some sort of snack.

"What is go- mph?!" Before I could finish my question Octavian attacked my lips with his. It felt so wrong and before I knew it his tongue was swiping along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. That's when I broke the kiss and tried to push him away but, he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. "Octavian get off of me! Let me go! Let m-mmph-mmph!" He caught my mouth and forced his tongue into it.

It was the most disgusting thing I have ever endured and, worst of all; this is the first time I have ever been kissed. There was no sort of love; no passion like a first kiss should have, no. It was just filled with lust and, fear from my end. He finally came up for air, and I thrashed about to get out of his grasp. "Get… Off… Me-mph!" I all but screamed between gasps of air until he descended upon my lips again.

I felt so helpless and weak. I felt like I just wanted to die. I was just about to give up when I heard something that sounded like a growl but I couldn't be sure. Then I heard _his_ voice and instantly regained some hope.

"He said let go, Octavian." Percy snarled loudly. Octavian finally removed his lips and loosened his grip on my arms, maybe involuntarily.

We both looked over at Percy and, I have never been so happy or relieved to see him. Even though the look on his face was so murderous that it would have sent an experienced mobster running for their mommy. His eyes seemed to be churning like the ocean during a tsunami, while he sent Octavian a death glare, which Octavian tried to send right back.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Octavian questioned with a sneer.

"I'm here to put you in your place and, if you don't get your hands off of him, I'll punch you so hard that you'll have to scrape your nose off of the wall!" Percy growled.

Octavian gave a short, evil sounding chuckle. "I doubt that, Jackson. You can't tell me what to do any ways. Plus I already told you to stay away." While he was talking for some reason he loosened his hold on my arms even more so, I took advantage of it and broke my right arm from his grasp. Before he could even react I curled my finger into a fist, pulled my fist back and punched him in the face with all the strength I could manage, which must have been a lot. When my fist connected with Octavian's face he fell back with a scream of pain. He landed on the floor and, started holding his left eye where I had apparently hit him.

"Curse you Jackson, you will pay for this!" Octavian spat out, as if Percy was the one who had punched him.

I ran over to where Percy was and, started hiding behind him. "No, I think you are going to pay." Percy said in a smug tone.

Octavian let out a growl of frustration and tried to pounce on Percy but, landed a foot away from us. I was so scared that I grabbed Percy's hand and exclaimed: "Run!" and, started running down the main hallway with Percy in tow. We ran all the way to the other side of the school until we got towards the music wing. Without thinking I ran up the four steps and threw the door to the west wing open, and ran in letting the door close behind us. My knees seemed to give out from under me because; I sunk to my knees and started crying. Within seconds I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I turned my head to see Percy giving me a sad smile.

"It's okay, that creep won't touch you again. I'll make sure of it." He said in a determined tone and, I honestly believed him. I then buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed because of the storm of different emotions that were swirling around in me.

Percy just hugged me tighter and started rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "I'm here, it's okay." He said and it caused me to feel an immense amount of happiness on top of all the other emotions I currently face.

I nodded and whispered "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome" He whispered in response.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day even though I told Percy he should go to his classes, he would say I was more 'important at the moment' and continue hugging me. I eventually gave in and just settled into his arms to enjoy the moment while it lasts and, I have never been Happier.

Okay, so yeah, I made Octavian a creepy jerk. I usually wouldn't do that but, it just happened and, I wanted to add some angst and drama to balance this out. No it is not part of Annabeth and Kayla's plan. I appreciate all of the reviews (except the few flames) along with the follows and even just the views. I appreciate all of my readers. Please leave reviews or PM me! Thank you!

Kim :P


End file.
